Take it easy
by OceanLyric
Summary: "Listen here, Lady-face." Kurt was shocked to find Santana standing overhim, a hand pressed against his throat.


Take it easy.

Fandom: Glee.

Pairing: Kurt / Puck. Mercedes / Santana friendship. The rest of new Directions.

As Kurt headed towards the choir room, he was pulled into an empty classroom and roughly pushed into a chair. He blinked when Santana was the one standing over him, one hand clasped dangerously around his throat.

"Santana? What…" she cut him off before he could complete the thought.

"Listen here, Lady-face. Puck and I may not be together anymore, but he's still my friend. If you hurt him, so help me, I will end you. Got it?" The fashionable boy simply gazed back, his eyes full of surprise and nothing more.

"I won't." she stood staring at him for another full minute, searching his face. Releasing his throat, she let him stand. He brushed his fingers across the barely bruised skin and headed for the door.

"Hey, Kurt? One more thing." He paused, his hand on the knob.

"Yeah?"

"I miss his curls." He glanced back to see a small sad smile on the girl's face.

"Me too. No worries, I'm on it." And Santana was crossing the room and linking arms with him as they headed out the door. Just as they entered the hall, they spotted Mercedes dragging puck into an adjacent classroom. Before the door closed, the closeted diva winked at Santana.

"You? And Cedes? Since when?" Santana rolled her eyes with an undignified snort as they continued towards Glee.

"Relax, princess, you're still her BFF."

"Please. There was never any doubt." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Since when?" he repeated after a moment.

"Since our little sing-off." He nodded.

"I wonder what she's saying to him?" Santana mused as they took seats in the middle of the room.

"If I know my girl, she's probably putting the fear of god into him." Santana smirked and Kurt made a mental note to find out how she managed to look so evil and innocent all at once.

"What the hell, Aretha?" Puck stared at the girl who was glaring into his sole. She had accosted him just before he met up with Kurt so they could walk to glee together.

"What are your intentions towards my baby, White boy?" That tone did not freeze his blood, no, not for a second. And that look in her eye totally did not make him gulp, no sir.

"I want to be in his life for as long as he'll let me." He managed.

"So this isn't some sort of sick joke? You're not going to turn around in a few days or weeks or months and break his heart?"

"No, I swear. I love him." Wait, what? Where'd that come from? Puck was surprised at his honesty, but he tried not to show it. It was obvious by the instant softening of her expression that she had noticed his moment of shock, though.

"If you hurt him…" she let him fill in the wrest of the threat himself, grinning in satisfaction as he shuttered.

"Good." And with her usually friendly smile firmly back in place, she linked arms with him and headed towards glee. Kurt and Santana were beside them before they had even fully stepped into the choir room. Puck pulled away from Mercedes to pull Kurt into a gentle kiss. Pulling away, he whispered.

"Your girl is scary, babe."

"What, like yours isn't?" Kurt whispered back.

"Fare enough. Since they know, I think it's time."

"You sure?" Kurt's expression was instantly tinged with nerves.

"Never been more sure." And Puck hugged him.

"Let's do it, then."

"How?"

"In song, of course." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"There's a song for this?" instead of answering, Kurt pulled out his eye pod and handed his boyfriend an ear bud, scrolling to a song. The song ended, just as Mr. Schuster walked in, a yammering Rachel on his heals. Once Rachel finished whatever tangential diatribe she was on, the teacher clapped his hands for silence. Before he could speak, Kurt raised his hand.

"Mr. Schue, if I may? Puck and I have an announcement."

"Sure, go ahead." The boys stood together, Kurt hurrying over to the assembled band and whispering in the appropriate ears. Before they began, Becky came to inform the teacher that Coach Sylvester wanted a word with him. As he headed out, he gestured for the boys to proceed. As soon as the music started, Rachel's mouth hung open.

~Kiss me too fiercely,

hold me too tight.

I need help believing,

you're with me tonight.~

When it was over, surprisingly, she was the first on her feet, rushing over to fling her arms around them.

"I'm so happy for you! Now you can help me petition Figgins to have a Gay Les Ball in addition to prom!" before she could continue, Puck eased his way out of her grasp, tugging until she released Kurt as well.

"Cram it, Berry." Her face fell.

"Noah! Be nice!" Kurt scolded. To Rachel he added gently,

"I think it's a wonderful idea, we'll talk more about it later, OK?" and there was the smile that always seemed a little too fake, a lot brittle. This time, however, it seemed to reach her eyes. Ever since things ended with Jessie, Kurt and the pint-sized diva had formed something of a substantial friendship. As she returned to her seat, Finn stood from his and approached, slowly. He regarded them both for a long moment.

"I…I kind of always thought it would happen. It's nice to be right." And he gave them a happy grin and two thumbs up. Mike and Matt came over together and both firmly pounded Puck on the back.

"Nice one, Kurt." They said in unison. Kurt blushed and Noah ruffled his hair affectionately. The remaining glee clubbers offered their congratulations and Tina wanted to know how it happened.

"Well, this summer, my truck crapped out right in front of Hummel's tire and lube." Puck began. Kurt took over.

"My dad had gone on a run for parts so I was manning the shop when Noah came in."

"I watched him fix my truck and I was gone." Puck grinned.

"He had come in with such a helpless expression and once his truck was working again, his face just lit up and I couldn't help it. I asked him out and we've been together ever since." Shortly thereafter, Rachel stood, Quinn's hand clasped in hers. They announced that they too had begun dating during the summer. And all of a sudden, couples were making their presents felt. First Britney and Santana made it official, then Mike and Tina and finally, Fin and Mercedes. Upon his return, the Spanish teacher glanced at the clock and suggested they turn the rest of their meeting into a jam session.

"Oh my god, I'm a trend pimp!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Easy there, Josey." Santana chuckled.

"I thought his name was Kurt?" Britney questioned.

The End.


End file.
